Mystics
The Mystics are immortal beings led by Susano'o in the Warriors Orochi series. Though many of the generals look human, the mystics originate from a mystic realm (仙界, Senkai; "pure land away from human world") separate from the mortal realm and possess various magical powers. Many of the mystics are pulled from mythology, deities or popular fictional portrayals of various historical figures. In the English script, many officers of the Mystics army are named after star constellations. They previously attempted to deliver divine punishment to Orochi at Hinokawa and wanted to imprison him a second time. However, their efforts were thwarted and the mystics were forced to rethink their strategy. The leaders and allied generals continue their resistance against him during the series. A different mystic army also appears during one of the dream modes in Musou OROCHI Z. In this particular stage, the army aims to prove their might to humanity. Warriors Orochi 3 presents a militant group sent by Susano'o to hunt down Da Ji in the original timeline. Unlike the mystics from the previous game, they consider both demons and humans as obstacles to their goals and have clashed against them numerous times in different battles. In Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate, the mystics return to their realm after the Hydra's defeat at the hands of the humans. However, upon noticing the confusion caused by Tamamo, they descend once again to aid the humans. They later play a major role in figuring out Orochi's origins, and in the fight against Tamamo, they help expose her true form. In Warriors Orochi 4, the Mystics noted that Zeus, a god of Olympus, had recreated Orochi's world, and had "borrowed" Orochi's scythe to unknown ends, while also pulling the humans they helped back to Orochi's world. Gathering enough information to ascertain what he had done: creating the world through the use of the Ouroboros bracelets imbued with the power of gods and Orochi's scythe, the Mystics became involved in the conflict ot help the humans once again, while ascertaining Zeus' motives and reasonings. Although helping the humans indirectly, the Mystics had to avoid direct confrontation with Olympus, not wanting to risk war between the Mystic Realm and Olympus. Warriors Orochi 2 Leaders *Fu Xi *Nu Wa *Taigong Wang Allies *Zhang Jiao *Zuo Ci (and his four doubles) Subordinate Generals *Zhang Bao *Zhang Liang *Yu Ji *Bo Zhang *Cygnus *Ursa *Aquila *Centaurus *Draco *Imposter Orochi *Imposter Da Ji Musou OROCHI Z (Chi Bi Dream Mode) Leader *Long Xu Hu Allies *Taigong Wang *Nu Wa *Fu Xi *San Zang *Orochi *Da Ji *Zuo Ci *Gyūki Subordinate Generals *Mizuchi *Eridate-goromo *Nanto *Hokuto *Wu Ji *Notsuchi *Immortal of the Southern Land *Gan Ji Warriors Orochi Z (Wuhang Mountains Dream Mode) *Fu Xi *Nu Wa *Taigong Wang *San Zang *Sun Wukong *Long Xu Hu *Wu Ji *Immortal of the Southern Land *Gan Ji Warriors Orochi 3 Playable *Susano'o *Nezha *Fu Xi *Nuwa *Taigong Wang *Da Ji *Sanzang *Sun Wukong *Kaguya *Zuo Ci *Shennong *Yinglong Susano'o's Army *Crux/Ame no Hoakari (天火明) *Draco/Ame no Mikage (天之御影) *Equuleus/Kagu-tsuchi (迦具土) *Grus/Jinzha (金吒) *Lacerta/Isotakeru (五十猛) *Lupus/Ame no Iwatowake (天石門別) *Lyra/Takeminakata (武御名方) *Mensa/Ohomagatsuhi (大禍津日) *Monoceros/Iwatsuchibiko (石土毘古) *Pavo/Takemikazuchi (武御雷) *Phoenix/Ame no Mihashira (天御柱) *Scorpius/Ōyamatsu (大山積) *Tucana/Kotoshironushi (事代主) *Vulpecula/Muzha (木吒) Other Mystics *Aquila/Immortal of the Southern Land (南華老仙) *Auriga/Baihe Tongzi (白鶴童子) *Camelopardalis/Huang Feihu (黄飞虎) *Centaurus/Ibaraki Doji (茨木童子) *Cygnus *Fornax/King Zhou (紂王) *Lepus/Li Tieguai (李鉄拐) *Musca *Ophiuchus/Tsukiyomi (月夜見) *Pyxis *Sagitta/Wen Zhong (聞仲) *Sha Wujing *Vela/Yang Jian (Erlang Shen) (楊戩) *Ocean *Thunder *Victory *Peril Mystic_Soldier_(WO3).png|Mystic soldier Mystic_General_(WO3).png|Mystic general Seimei Abe's Shikigami *Ethereal Emperor - Mazu (天后) *Stalwart Shadow - Labia (大陰) *Adroit Assassin - Xuanwu (玄武) *Transient Tiger - Baihu (白虎) *Soaring Snake - Agahebi (騰蛇) *Celestial Cosmos - Universe (Liuhe) (六合) *Peerless Proclaimer - Polaris (勾陳) *Wellborn Warrior - Tianyi (Noble) (貴人) *Regal Robe - Large Skirt/Clothes (大裳) *Serene Sky - Sky (God of Divination) (大空) *Scarlet Sparrow - Suzaku (朱雀) *Dauntless Drake - Qinglong (青竜) Category:Lore